The Potions essay
by LemonSherbet
Summary: Blaise has a plan for his future, and hopefully he'll never have to do another poton essay again if all goes well.


A/N: Here's another challenge I had a go at- another Blaise pairing :)

Challenge: Must I prompt you on the HPFC Forum by DanielleDickens

Pairing: Blaise/ Snape (one sided student/ teacher, slash)

Prompt: Potions essay

Enjoy!

Updated 12th April: Sorry for the confusion, but this is a one-shot, I forgot to mark it as such when I uploaded it.

* * *

><p>That came a point in all their lives where thy had to face the truth. No matter what anyone said <em>no-one<em> would ever have to know how a mandrake root reacted with moonbeam- not in real life anyway. And he had to write a two foot long essay on it for the next day, such was life.

Blaise sighed. Potions could be so dull. Not that he took it because he was interested in the subject, no of course not. He could only name three people he had ever met that were truly interested in the potions and fumes and this and that; Draco, the Brains of the golden trio, and him. He was the _real_ reason that Blaise had taken the subject.

Not that anyone else understood, he thought to himself as he wiped out an ink splodge, they didn't understand the man's true beauty. Where they saw age, he saw maturity. Where they saw haughtiness, he saw confidence. Where they saw contempt, he saw smouldering black eyes. Where they saw a teacher, war hero, death eater, he saw a man. And he wanted him.

He was working on that. The want. Sure he understood that for now he would only ever be a student, and he admitted he respected that as he dotted his i's and crossed his t's on the essay. But nothing was stopping him from sending glances at the man now and again, a raised eyebrow, a half smile, and so he did, and sometimes, if he was lucky, he would get smile back. He wondered if he even realised that he did.

He sighed as he flattened the edge of the parchment he had found himself sitting on. He knew he was an infatuated fool, but he had grown used to getting what he wanted, and the chase brought out the schemer in him, and he loved it. Not to say that he was blind though. No he could see perfectly well that the man had a foul temper, that there was a significant age gap, and that you could probably swim in the grease in his usual hair.

But he had fixed that last problem for him forever. Not that he knew that it was Blaise but still the gratitude was almost tangible on Blaise's tongue, heavy and sweet. He had searched for ever in his family library, searching for the perfect spell, and when he had found it he had practised until his fingers bled and his wand cried out. It had been worth it. Now everyday Blaise was greeted to the sight of ruffled dark locks tucked behind one ear, and every now and then a stray hair would tumble down and he longed to catch it. Banished was the grease and in its place a permanently self cleaning head of raven hair.

He remembered the first lesson where everyone had seen the haircut. He his place in the deep shadows at the back Blaise had a perfect seat to witness the dark aura surrounding the man as he stormed into the classroom and glared at them. But to no avail.

"What happened sir?"

"Oh sir that looks nice." A suffering, smitten sigh from the front.

"Well you were bound to do something about it weren't ya Professor? Glad ya did." A hearty laugh from the side.

"Can I touch it sir? To check it's real!" An idiot.

"Blimey are you felling all right Professor? Not coming down with anything are you?" Another idiot.

He sat there at the back, taking in every annoyed twitch at the otherwise still face, and waited for the explosion. He had snickered to himself as the others took the brunt of the man's wrath and watched in amusement as they were told of their impending doom of spending detentions with Filch. He had quickly stopped though when they were informed that they were all to hand in the essay by tomorrow morning, no exceptions. But still, it had been worth it. He had even had the pleasure of Granger receiving a detention and a severe warning; beautiful.

Beside him Draco had sat in shock, staring at his godfather as if he had just found out the man was really Dumbledore in disguise, slack jawed and in awe. He had caused this. He had created this confusion and wonder in those around the man, He had affected his life. It would have to be enough until Blaise graduated.

The essay though was an unforeseen side effect, one which he wished he could have avoided. He had hoped to catch up on some necessary sleep, a spell such as the one he had cast on the man a week ago had been extremely draining. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his magic was slow and lethargic, even the Professors were starting to get worried.

But now there he was, spread on his bed yearning for sleep and a strong pair of arms and instead he was contemplating the advantages of unicorn hair to dragon scales. He had scratches from the quill along his bare arms as he chewed his lips to pieces while trapped in thought, and once again wished that he had the same flare for potions as Draco. It would make lessons and catching his attentions so much easier.

He had a plan though, and he would stick to it. First get his attention in class. Check, if the smiles were anything to go by. Impress him with potion skills. In progress, hopefully. Graduate. So soon now. Convince him to date Blaise. Shouldn't be too hard once he knew what he had done for the man. Make him fall in love. _Please God, please._

Blaise had fallen hard for the man, for his witty quips, for the throaty chuckles he worked hard to hear, for the smiles. And he would have the man fall with him. Severus Snape would never know what hit him.


End file.
